


Manip: Dark days, bright nights.

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: 1930's. Bernie Wolfe is back in Holby after many years and needs a job. Finds one as a bouncer at a nightclub owned by Serena Campbell.





	Manip: Dark days, bright nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Made a promise to post a Berena manip for every £50 donated to Go Sober for October fundraiser through my profile. Here's the second one.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
